Dias de lluvia
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: La vida me ha dado y quitado cosas en estos dias ¿por que la lluvia es tan injusta conmigo?


Miro por la ventana, el día esta gris y horrible al igual que yo. Cepillo mi largo cabello azul y me visto con una remera violeta mangas largas y no muy apretada, una chaqueta negra y pantalones y sandalias ninjas del mismo color que la campera. Ya lista salgo de casa. Llueve torrencialmente como aquel día.

Inicio flashback.

Corría bajo la lluvia y tu me seguias. Me alcanzaste rodeando mi cintura, me hiciste girar y me besaste. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire pude apreciar tu cabello rubio oscurecido por la lluvia y tus ojos zafiro mirándome fijamente.

-Te amo mi Hime-Chan-Dices con mucha ternura.

-Y yo a ti mi Naruto-Kun-nos besamos de vuelta sin importarnos la lluvia que caía torrencialmente sobre nosotros.

Fin de flashback.

Después de eso pescaste una gripe terrible. Lo recuerdo nostálgicamente porque tardaste dos semanas en recuperarte. Todos fueron a visitarte y eso derivo en un desastre. Desastre que tiene nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Inicio flashback.

Salude a tus padres (acá están vivos) y con el debido respeto camine hacia tu cuarto. Escuche que hablabas con alguien por lo que me detuve a escuchar.

-Pero yo te amo-Mi corazón se paro y aprovechando que la puerta estaba un poco abierta pude verte a ti sentado en tu cama y la que esta contigo es Sakura, el amor de tu infancia.

-Odio a la gente que se miente a si misma-Respondes con un poco de rudeza pero ella se acerca y te besa en los labios ¡Y tú cierras los ojos! Sakura se separa y dice-Te voy a estar esperando, a ti y a tu respuesta.-Me escondo en un armario al ver que ella va a salir. Una vez que ella sale, yo con mi mejor mascara de felicidad entro a tu cuarto. Sentado en tu cama te tocas los labios y eso me da ganas de llorar.

-Hola Naruto-Kun-A ti te extraña que use el "Kun" porque desde que somos novios, hace dos años, te digo así.

-Hola Hina-tratas de besarme pero yo me alejo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque aún estoy enfermo?

-No-miro a un punto fijo de la pared, el lugar donde esta la foto que nos sacamos en nuestro primer día de noviazgo. Sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas caen de mi ojos y tu te preocupas-Es que aún tienes el brillo labial de Sakura en tu boca-me miras sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo escuche y vi todo ¿Es que aun sigo siendo el plato de segunda mesa?

-No es asi. Le dije que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a si mismas

-Pero correspondiste el beso.

-Es que estoy confundido-dices agarrando tu cabeza y jalando tus cabellos.

-¿Por qué?-empuño mis manos enojada-He estado dándote todo durante estos dos años en los que hemos estado juntos, te lo he dado todo y me hiciste creer que me amabas, pero viene Sakura y de repente tu me olvidas como si no valgo nada para ti.

-Solo necesito tiempo…

-¿Tiempo?-sonrío irónica-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras-me levante dispuesta a irme cuando me sujetas de la muñeca

-Solo necesito unos días-me tomas del mentón-¿Aun me amas?

-Eres un cínico Naruto. Para que necesitas que te confirme mi amor ¿ para que venga alguien un día, te diga te amo y te olvides por completo de mi y del amor que dices tenerme?¿Que te confundas?-pose una mano en tu rostro para que me mires-¿tu me amas o solo me profesabas un sentimiento que decías tenerme a partir de dos palabras tan intransigentes con "te amo"?-no respondiste y todo me quedo muy claro-Adiós Naruto-Salí corriendo de tu casa, preocupando a tus papas, bajo otra lluvia incesante que cubría las lagrimas saladas que caían de mis ojos.

Fin de flashback.

Y aquí estoy otra vez bajo la amarga lluvia. Hace dos horas que camino sin rumbo bajo esta tempestad, creo que la fiebre me esta subiendo ya que siento la cara caliente. Sigo caminando pensando en que los días de lluvia ha traído lo mejor y lo peor a mi vida. Mi cuerpo se siente cada vez más pesado, antes de desmayarme, logro ver una silueta que me parece familiar.

Cuando despierte tenía un pañuelo mojado en mi frente y estaba ¡desnuda! Solo tapada con un cobertor. Miro este lugar y logro reconocerlo como el cuarto de Naruto.

-Ya despertaste-te levantas de la silla en la que estabas sentado y te acercas a mi sentándote en tu cama. Bajo la cabeza intentando no verte.- ¿Te sientes mejor?-asistí con la cabeza aún mirando hacia abajo-T-Tengo q-que i-irme ¿p-podrías d-darme m-mi r-ropa?

-¿Qué pasa Hina? ¿Aún te pongo nerviosa?-dijo acercándose a mi oído-Te recuerdo que ya te he visto así otras veces y me memorice cada parte de tu cuerpo-Mi razón se estaba yendo por el caño pero recobre fortalezas y lo empuje.

-¿A que juegas Naruto?-pregunte enojada.

-A nada. Yo nunca jugaría contigo.

-Lo que paso hace dos semanas dice lo contrario-volviste a callarte como aquel día-¿Sabes qué? hazme un favor y tráeme mi ropa, en mi casa deben estar preocupados.-agarro la manta y dispuesta a irme me levanto en el momento en el que me tumbas en la cama sujetando mis muñecas y subiendo encima mío.

-Escúchame al menos-me dices con tu rostro muy serio

-Esta bien voy a escucharte pero ¿podrías salir de encima mío?-te levantas y sientas a mi lado.

-Cuando tenía 16 años un amor no correspondido me rompió en mil pedazos el corazón y fue en ese maravilloso momento en el que una mejor mujer se fijo en mío y pego los pedazos rotos de mi corazón. Antepuso su amor a mi estupidez sobrehumana y por eso la amo. A ella no le importaron mis defectos, de hecho los convirtió en virtudes, y me alegro el hecho de que ella me amara mas de lo que creía que se podía amar-pasa tu mano en mi mejilla-Esa excelente mujer eres tú Hinata, me has ayudado en todos los aspectos e hiciste que me enamorara como un loco de ti. Me concientes, me escuchas, me cuidas pero lo mas importante es que me amas a pesar de ser el idiota mas grande de todas las aldeas ninjas. Por eso hoy con esta lluvia como testigo, si me perdonas, quiero que seas mi esposa porque te amo-las lagrimas caían por mi rostro-No llores, no me gusta verte llorar y menos si es por mi culpa.

-Estoy llorando de alegría tontito-me acerco y beso tus labios-te perdono y claro que quiero ser tu esposa-me besa, pones el anillo en el correspondiente dedo y me abrazas.

-Hina ¿no crees que deberíamos festejar?-susurras a mi oido. Tu voz se oye mortalmente sexy y es en ese punto en el que vuelvo a recordar que estoy completamente desvestida bajo la manta.

-Levanta los brazos-pides con voz ronca. Te quitaste la remera dejando ver tu musculatura tan atractiva. Acomodo la manta sobre mis pechos y obedezco tu petición, siento que algo resfala por mis brazos y cabeza. Abro los ojos y noto que me habías puesto tu remera.

-Te debes sentir muy incomoda-Mi rostro toma una tonalidad rojiza y te ríes-Hermosa ¿pensaste que iba a hacerte algo? si fuera por mi ya te habría hecho muchas cosas, cosas muy pervertidas-susurras a mi oído-pero esta enferma y necesitas descansar futura señora Uzumaki-Namikaze-haces un ademán de irte pero yo sujeto tu mano.

-No te vallas. Duerme conmigo por favor-te sientas en la cama, quitas tus pantuflas y te acuestas a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura-Buenas noches mi Naruto-Kun-susurro algo dormida.

-Siempre van a ser dulces si tu estas a mi lado Hina-Chan-oigo lo que me dices antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente

Kushina y Minato se encontraban desayunando. Ante la inminente preocupación de ellos porque su hijo no se levanto aún, se dirigen a su cuarto, abren la puerta y ven la más bella imagen que habían visto: Hinata dormía abrazando acurrucada a su hijo. Ambos pudieron notar el anillo en el dedo de ella. Naruto se despierta y ve a su madre que le sonreía perversamente.

-Así que…¿tuvieron mucha diversión anoche mi niño?-el pobre chico enrojece al tiempo que Hinata también se despierta-Se comieron la torta antes de la boda espero que se hallan cuidado porque soy muy joven para ser abuela-la frase termino con una Hinata roja como un tomate y desmayada, un Naruto desesperado tratando de despertarla, Kushina tratando de ayudar a su hijo y a la vez riéndose de lo inocente que es y un Minato sonriendo levemente _Bienvenida a la locura Uzumaki ,Hinata_ y camina hacia su accidentada familia a dar una mano

FIN

Gracias por leerlo ¿Me merezco review?

A los lectores de _los juegos del demonio_ pronto subiré el primer capitulo con Naruhina y también otra historia apasiónante….


End file.
